Changed your tune
by jenny sherman
Summary: Jack gets infect by a mind control device and the rest of SG1 suffer the consequences.


Summary: Jack gets infect by a mind control device and the rest of SG1 suffer the consequences.  
  
Changed you tune  
  
The Stargate gave a whooshing sound as the wormhole closed leaving the 4 members of SG-1 standing on planet P3X2798.  
  
Jack walked forward ahead of the group and shook his head.  
  
"Daniel, I thought you said that they would be meeting us at the gate" Daniel checked his watch before responding.  
  
"Well we are on time Jack, I don't know what could have happened"  
  
"Ohh knowing our luck probably anything, how far was their village?"  
  
"About one mile and a half" Daniel said wincing, Jack shook his head again.  
  
"Swell, okay campers lets move out" The four members of SG-1 headed towards the village where the town's people who were supposed to meet them came from.  
  
Daniel had visited the townspeople a couple of days previous, they were a friendly people who were against the Guaold, the people were at the equivalent stage of the Saxons and Daniel had been interested in some ruins on the outside of the town. He had agreed to return a couple of days later with the rest of SG-1  
  
The walk was long and boring for Jack, these sorts of assignments bored him, especially all of this walking through trees.  
  
Daniel was not concerned about the walk he was excited about the fact that they were going back to the village, it gave him a chance to look at their culture again. He loved these sorts of assignments.  
  
Carter was walking behind Jack amazed, every time they gated to a new world she was amazed at the different atmospheres, climates, the science tests she wanted to run were shooting around in her head. This planet was circling two suns. She loved every assignment that they had been on.  
  
Tealc was at the back of the line, plodding along carefully across the forest floor, ever alert to the sounds of danger, he enjoyed the company of his three friends, warriors all of them and Daniel the scholar, good loyal friends.  
  
After a while they reached the outskirts of the village.  
  
"It appears to be deserted O'neil" "Where did they all go?" Sam said looking at Daniel's confused face.  
  
"I don't understand, the other day this village was thriving" Daniel looking around as if to find some explanation.  
  
Jack had an all too familiar feeling in his gut.  
  
"Okay take a look around split up, we will meet back at the Stargate in 3 hours, keep radio contact".  
  
They all looked at their watches then set off, Daniel headed to the forest, and Tealc followed him.  
  
"I shall accompany you Daniel Jackson" Tealc always saw Daniel as the weakest one of the group and the one who needed his protection the most.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Sam had seen some hills with what look like caves build in them so she decided to go that way.  
  
Jack decided to stay and have a look around the village. Every house that he went into was in a bad stated, furniture overturned, things broken. As he came to the center of the village he noticed that there was a house with a strange glow coming from the inside, Jack made his way towards it. As soon as he was close he drew his gun and headed in. The glow was coming from a golden sphere, which was floating in the middle of the room above a table.  
  
"What the hell are you?"  
  
Jack, against his better judgement, walked up to it and touched it. As soon as his fingers touched the sphere, he was surrounded by a white light and thrown across the room, dazed he started to stand, there was a noise and then a hologram of Apohis appeared and started to speak. A beam of white light channeled straight to Jacks head.  
  
"I am your god Apohis, kneel before me" Jack got down on his knees  
  
"I have become aware of traitors within my followers, you are to seek out a destroy any, who do not believe the word of Apohis your god"  
  
"I am to seek and destroy non believers" Jack repeated  
  
"Go and do my bidding, you are my minion, report back here every day and inform me of your progress"  
  
"Yes my lord" Jack bowed with respect and the vision disappeared.  
  
Jack looked around for his gun, finding it he picked it up and decided to go and head for Daniel and Tealc.  
  
"I just don't understand it, only the other day there were so many people in this village, where could they all have gone"  
  
"I am uncertain Daniel Jackson" as Daniel and Tealc were talking Jack who has been tailing them for a while, kept getting closer.  
  
Daniel and Tealc both stop dead when they hear the familiar sound of the Zat gun being charged.  
  
After Jack shot them once with the Zat gun he decided to give them a slow death.  
  
Daniel felt himself waking up.  
  
"Tealc are you okay, what the hell just happened"  
  
"It appears that we were shot by a Zat gun"  
  
"I am the minion of Apohis, you are non believer's therefore traitors in the eyes of my god, you shall die a slow death, and the other traitor will also die painfully"  
  
"Jack what the hell are you doing" Daniel asks  
  
"Silence" Jack shouted loudly and shoots Daniel again with the Zat gun, he goes unconscious.  
  
"O'neil what is the meaning of this"  
  
"Tealc you are a true traitor" Jack spat in his face.  
  
"You disgust me" he raised the Zat gun and shoots at him again.  
  
Sam started to pace at the Stargate, then finally she saw Jack coming towards her.  
  
"Sir, where are Daniel and Tealc you are all overdue by 20 minutes, I have been trying to contact you?" Sam asks looking confused.  
  
"Oh they wont be making it"  
  
"What, what do you mean" Jack lifts up his Zat gun and aims it at Carter.  
  
"Sir what are you doing" Sam said lifting her hands slowly. "In fact you are not going to make it either, you are a non believer of the true god Apohis and for this you will die"  
  
"Sir are you joking" Carter said stepping back slightly  
  
Jack stepped forward his face inches away from Sam's and said with such venom that Sam was slightly scared.  
  
"After I shoot you, torture you and then leave you to die, ask me the Same question" Sam knew that something was wrong with her friend and decided that she had to do something because she actually believed that he was going to shoot her, she quickly, taking him by surprise, dropped to the floor and knocked his feet from under him, whilst he was dazed she lunged on top of him and tried to grab the gun, but Jack quickly recovered and held on, they rolled around on the floor until it go to the point where he was lying on top of Sam, the gun was aimed up at Jack, Jack grabbed one of her hands and pinned it down to the floor, the struggle continued for a while and finally Sam managed to get her finger around the trigger and fired, Jack looked stunned then collapsed on top of her.  
  
"Captain Carter what the hell is going on here" Hammond shouted as Sam stumbled through the gate-pulling Jack with her.  
  
Sam dropped Jack on the floor and turned around to speak to Hammond.  
  
"I am unsure myself sir but he appears to be under some kind of influence, he tried to shoot me before we got here and I think that he has done something to Daniel and Tealc, he started speaking some kind of crap about Apohis, I advise that he should be quarantined immediately" Jack suddenly awoke, jumped up and grabbed Carter around the throat.  
  
"Jack what the hell, let her go immediately" Hammond shouted  
  
"You are all traitors of the true god Apohis, for this you shall all die" Jack tightened his grip around her throat  
  
"Solider give me your Zat gun" Hammond shouts to a solider standing beside him.  
  
Hammond took the gun from him and aimed it at Jack.  
  
"Don't make me fire on you Jack, your choking her now let her go" Sam sees her chance as Jacks attention is diverted she lifted her elbow and smacks him in the eye, Jack roughly turned her around and punched her in the face, Sam falls to the floor hitting her head on the rail.  
  
"Sorry about this Jack" Hammond says as he shoots Jack. When he's down Hammond gives the gun back to the solider.  
  
"Get him locked up immediately, and get Dr Fraiser in here STAT" Hammond walked over to Sam and gave her a hand to stand, her lip is split and she has a nasty bruise on her head where she hit the rail.  
  
"Sam are you okay," Janet says as she rushed in to room and up the ramp.  
  
"I'm not sure, what the hell is going on sir"  
  
"I don't know but I sure as hell am going to find out".  
  
Janet took Sam to the infirmary.  
  
After Sam was cleared by Janet she gave Hammond a briefing.  
  
"I have never seen anything like this before, but I get this funny feeling that Jolinar new about it, I think that we should contact Martuff"  
  
"Okay"  
  
They get a message from the Tokra that Martuff will take about an hour to get to them.  
  
Sam used the time to visit Jack. When she entered the cell Jack is strapped to the bed.  
  
Sam is unsure what to say to her friend. Walking up to the bed Sam looks at the side and sits on the edge.  
  
"Get away from me you disgust me" Jack shouts, Sam stands up immediately shocked.  
  
"Jack where are Daniel and Tealc, please tell me, I am your friend"  
  
"If you're my friend then take that gun out there and shoot yourself in the head" Jack starts to laugh and the horror on Carter's face at his words.  
  
"You are a pathetic person Samantha, a poor warrior, and a pathetic excuse for a woman, you don't even know how to behave like a woman, no wonder you have nobody when even a god could not stand to look at you, you are useless, I can not believe that I ever had feelings for you, I know that you have feelings for me, but do you really think that I could ever like or love someone like you, look at what has happened with you previous men, one you sent mad, one hit you, not hard enough by my liking, and well there was the one that died in that tragic accident" Jack started to laugh again.  
  
"You are not worthy to worship my god. You are not worthy to do anything but die"  
  
Sam took a step back from Jack, mentally hurt from his words, unsure weather she had ever been so hurt before in her life. She couldn't believe that he had just mentioned Michael, she had told him about him hitting her in confidence, and to mention about Barry's death, it is true that Sam has feelings for him, and she was sure that he shared the Same feelings, but the regulation kept the pair of them from acting on them. Sam could not remember a time when she felt so and empty.  
  
"I don't like you Carter, I never have. I always thought that you were a useless part of the team, I have no feelings towards you at all."  
  
After a long pause, Sam responded tying to keep the quiver from her voice as she held back the tears.  
  
"I know that my Jack would never say such things and I know that he does care about me, I don't know who you are or what you have done to him but I will get him back"  
  
"Oh but not in the way that you want, look at you your pathetic get out of my sight"  
  
Sam shunned away from Jack unable to stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks.  
  
"Let me out" Sam shouted banging on the door so that the guard would open it.  
  
"Yes get her out of here please I'm going to vomit"  
  
As soon as she was out she ran to Janet's office.  
  
"Sam what is the matter" Janet said seeing her friend in tears  
  
"Oh god Janet, he said such awful things"  
  
"Who Jack"?  
  
Sam just nodded her head as her tears fell  
  
"Sam you know that it is not him talking, he is just trying to get to you" Janet took her friend in her arms and hugged her. She was about to ask her what Jack said when the alarms on the base started to go off.  
  
"That will be Martuff, I have to go" Sam said as she ran out of the room.  
  
Martuff stepped out of the wormhole and bowed to Hammond  
  
"Greeting general Hammond, what can I do for you"?  
  
"Nice to see you again Martuff, I am sorry that it is not under better circumstances"  
  
Hammond took Martuff up to the briefing room and when Sam joined them.  
  
"Sam nice to see you again, are you alright"  
  
"I'm fine Martuff thanks"  
  
"Well what can you tell us Martuff" general Hammond asked  
  
"We have had many of the Same occurrences happening like this before to the Tokra and other allies of ours."  
  
"What has happened"?  
  
"It is called the swearing sphere, it is a gold sphere that once touched, infects the brain with a sort of fever, the person is basically brainwashed and then given orders from Apohis, he will follow them without question"  
  
Sam and Hammond looked at each other  
  
"The effects of this can be reversed, to keep the fever going you need to touch the sphere daily, after I think, it is two days the effects should wear off, but just in case I shall consult the council and find the information for you and the sphere gun"  
  
"Sphere gun?" Hammond asks  
  
"It shoots a ray of green light at the person infected and kills off the fever, once gotten from the council it will cure him immediately, but I should think that you will see the effects fall after a day, I would advise that you keep him locked up today and talk to him tomorrow to judge how he is doing, if he hasn't touched the sphere after 24 hours then he will be fine. I must go and try to retrieve a sphere gun for you, I shall return soon"  
  
"Thank you Martuff" Sam and the general say together.  
  
Martuff heads back to the Stargate and dials home.  
  
"General permission to head back to the planet to find Daniel and Tealc"  
  
"Permission denied, until Jack recovers and tells us where that sphere is, I cant risk loosing somebody else to it, we don't even know where it is"  
  
"But sir Daniel and Tealc..."  
  
"I am well aware of the situation, nobody goes back until Jack is recovered"  
  
The next day Jack starts to talk normal, asking why he is tied to a bed and locked up in a cell, by the afternoon of the second day, Hammond has visited Jack and decided that he is getting back to normal.  
  
"Jack I want you to go through some phyc tests for me"  
  
"Oh for crying out loud, alright"  
  
Jack is released and taken to a testing room.  
  
The technician reports back to Hammond.  
  
"He passed the tests sir, I think that he is back to normal"  
  
"Sir can we go and get Daniel and Tealc now?"  
  
"Well it has been 29 hours maybe we should wait for Martuff"  
  
"Sir the doctor said that he is alright, can't you send Martuff on to the planet"  
  
"Alright permission granted" Hammond stood up and wished her luck.  
  
Sam decided to head down to the gear up room, and get changed.  
  
Now that Jack has his freedom back he decided to carry on with his mission. The fools thought that he was cleared of his loyalty to his god, idiots. Jack made his was to the weapons locker and took out 3 loads of C4 explosives.  
  
He walked slowly around the base trying to find the best place to stow the explosives, the best place that would cause a chain reaction, he place done in the power room, then he placed one in Carter's lab, just out of spite really, then he walked into the control room with it up his sleeve.  
  
"Jack what are you doing here shouldn't you be gearing up right now with Sam"  
  
"Sorry sir I'm on my way" as he turned he pretended to stumble and rested against the computers quickly he place the explosive under the desk out of site.  
  
"Sorry sir, I'm on my way now" He had set all of the timers for 4 hours, so that he had time to go to the planet and kill the team, but if he failed and the managed to get back to the SGc then at least he would still get his victory.  
  
Jack walked down to the locker room, and stopped in the doorway. Sam was still in there getting changed, he decided to stand for a while watching her, he couldn't help the evil smile that crept on his lips.  
  
"Okay Carter lets go get our team back" Jack shouts clapping his hands together.  
  
Carter jumps at his voice unaware that he was standing there.  
  
"Sorry Carter didn't mean to scare you"  
  
"No it's alright"  
  
After a few minutes of deciding weather to say anything or not Sam decides that she has to know.  
  
"Sir how much of the past day do you remember"  
  
"Nothing at all" he says convincingly.  
  
"Why did I do something bad, oh god I didn't sing did I"  
  
"No no its ok I was just curious" Sam said with a smile slightly convinced he is returning too normal.  
  
Jack looks at her back imagining how easy it would be just to slip a knife into her back right now but he must be patient, so he can kill the others.  
  
After a quick debrief Jack, Sam and sg-7 head throughout the Stargate,  
  
"Bring them home safe colonel" Hammond says over the tannoy  
  
"Yes sir" Jack takes a look around the room and smiles then walks through the Stargate.  
  
The planet looks the Same as when they left, but no sign of Daniel and Tealc. Sam looks at Jack for instructions.  
  
"Right we will split up, sergeant you take three men and search them hills, the other three try over there, whilst me and Carter take the forest" they all move and heading there own directions.  
  
"Open the iris" Hammond commanded  
  
Martuff walked into the SGc and was greeted by Hammond.  
  
"I am sorry that I was delayed general Hammond, I have spoken to the council, it appears that I was incorrect about the effects of the sphere, they do not wear off after two days it is two weeks, well at least you have still got him under lock and key if he is still in his cell I shall go and give him the cure immediately"  
  
"Well you can't he is not here he has gone to the planet with captain Carter and sg7 to find the others"  
  
"OH MY GOD Sam, he will kill them all, send me to the planet"  
  
The alarms sounded on the base. "Incoming traveler"  
  
"Sorry sir I can't do anything, its SG11 I can't dial out until they are all returned."  
  
Hammond looked at the Stargate hoping that SG11 would hurry up and finish dialing in.  
  
Sam was walking ahead of Jack up a small hill in the middle of the forest. Jack checked around to make sure that they were alone.  
  
"I'm just going to check the other teams"  
  
"Ok sir"  
  
"Timmins come in over"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Jack let Sam carry on for a few meters  
  
"What is your position over"?  
  
"We are about 2.5 miles from the Stargate in the hills, nothing so far"  
  
"Ok, make sure that you check the area thoroughly"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Taylor come in over"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"What is you position"?  
  
"Were unsure sir, seem to be a bit lost in the mountains"  
  
"Roger I'll send over Timmins to get you unlost"  
  
"Timmins radio in with Taylor and report back to the Stargate"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Now Jack new that Sam was beyond rescue he decided to make his move.  
  
"You know Sam ...I am sorry about your face" Sam stopped walking and turned around to face him giving a huge smile.  
  
"It's okay I know that you didn't mean it" she took a few steps forwards then her expression changed  
  
"Hang on I thought that you said that you didn't remember anything of the last day"  
  
"What I meant was I am really sorry that I didn't hit you harder, I told you that you were useless" Jack smacked her hard across the forehead with his machine gun, knocking her to the floor, Sam was dazed and with blood gushing from a cut on her head she tried to stand, Jack circled around her whilst she tried to get up off the floor, he stops at her side and viciously kicked her in the ribs, Sam rolls over onto her back gasping for breath, slowly she tried to crawl over to her gun but he reached down and raps his arm around her throat, he lifts he up in the air and pulls her close to him with his spare hand he moved the hair away from her ear and whispers.  
  
"Do you really think that you could change me that quickly, the faith for my god is strong you cannot persuade me" Jack tightens his grip around her throat and she begins to choke, Sam lifts her elbow but Jack stops her.  
  
"Ah ah not this time" Sam lifts up her leg and kicks him in his crutch, he releases her and she falls to the floor gasping for air. Jack recovers quickly and stands in front of her;  
  
Sam notices that he has pulled out his revolver. Sam knows what he is about to do.  
  
"Jack you don't want to do this, I know that there is a part of you left there that wont do this"  
  
"Your wrong, Jack cares nothing for you, no now not ever, time to die now"  
  
"Jack please" the next few seconds happened in slow motion for Sam, she heard the gun go off then felt a sharp hot pain in her stomach, she looked down to her stomach to see a hole there with blood seeping out through it, when she looked back up, Jack is smiling at her.  
  
"Jack" Sam whispers as she fell to the floor clutching her wound. Jack quickly looks around and spots a small hill up ahead; she'll be hard to find if I throw here down there. Grabbing her shoulders he drags her to the edge of the hill.  
  
"Jack please don't leave me like this" Jack grabs her roughly and kisses her on the lips.  
  
"Oh well I knew there was nothing there between us, bye bye Sam" Jack says and rolls Carter over the side of the small hill, she rolls down gaining speed on the way and hits some rocks at the bottom with a thud. Jack stood up and took one last look, satisfied he decides to complete the Same task with Daniel and Tealc.  
  
Every part of her body hurt but her stomach burned, Sam cry's with the pain in her heart, unbelieving that her Jack could do such a thing to her, maybe her Jack is lost forever, with all her years of air force training she has seen her fair share of battles and she knew that he shot her in the worst and most painful place, Sam pulled her hand away to look at the wound and as soon as she does blood seeps out down to the floor, she knew that by the flow of blood that she is loosing, that she wont be conscious much longer and certainly not alive by the time that Hammond realizes what is happening.  
  
Jack retraces his steps and finds Daniel and Tealc still attached to the tree where he left them, but they look a little worse for wear now. Daniel senses his friend.  
  
"Jack what's going on where have you been where is Sam what was that sound"  
  
"Questions questions with you Daniel always questions well let me see, what is going, well lets see, I am gong to kill you do you have a problem with that, where have I been, well I have been back at the good old SGC planting explosive, where is Sam, she is at the bottom of the hill bleeding to death if not dead already because that sound you heard was me shooting her pointblank in the stomach, I know that being shot in the stomach is supposed to be the most painful place to get shot apparently"  
  
"NOOOO Jack tell me that is not true why would you do such a thing"  
  
"Because she, like you, does not worship my god Apohis, now it is your turn to join Sam" Jack raised the gun and aims it at Daniel's head.  
  
"Jesus Jack what are you doing"  
  
"I am going to shoot you Daniel and then I am going to shoot Tealc"  
  
As Jack aims ready to fire Martuff appears behind him and shoots a green ray at him, Jack screams and falls to the floor.  
  
"He will be alright in a moment" Martuff heads over to his two friends and unties them.  
  
"It was not his fault he was under Apohis influence" Jack starts to stir and they all aim their weapons at him.  
  
"Hey guys whatcha doing"  
  
Sam is finding it hard to breathe, her lower body has gone numb and she is shaking with cold, she can feel herself loosing consciousness. Killed by her best friend, I wonder if they will put that on my headstone.  
  
"Oh my god I can't believe that I did this, it's starting to come back to me, oh god I am so sorry, I feel like such an idiot"  
  
"Yeah well buy me a beer and we can call it quits" Daniel states accepting Martuff Jacket. Martuff looks around  
  
"Jack where is Samantha I thought that she was with you" Jacks looks at Daniel and his face turns deadly white as a look of shear horror goes over his face, the memory of hitting her strangling her and oh god shooting her enter his mind.  
  
"Oh my god I shot her"  
  
"What" Martuff shouts?  
  
"Where is she we have to find her"?  
  
"I'm not sure it's hard to remember"  
  
"Jack you have to, she needs you"  
  
"I think I remember follow me"  
  
Jack leads them back through the forest to the hill where he pushed her down, they all look down stunned by silence at the sight before them.  
  
At the bottom of the hill Carter is lying awkwardly in a pool of blood, deadly white.  
  
"Oh Jesus what have I done" They all rush down the hill to attend to her, Tealc runs to the village to get something to carry her with.  
  
Daniel starts to check for a pulse  
  
"Faint but there"  
  
"Jesus Daniel look at all the blood, she is bleeding to death, Jesus what have I done"  
  
"Jack I need you to stay focused can you do that we need to get her back to the gate or she is going to die"  
  
"Sam can you hear me" Daniel shouts  
  
"Daniel is that you,"  
  
"Yes Sam its me how are you doing"  
  
"Oh god it hurts so bad, hard to breathe" Sam's eyes flutter open and land on Jacks face, her eyes widen with terror, using all her strength she moves herself back screaming in agony.  
  
"Get him away he is dangerous.... shot me.... tried to kill me.... hates us all, GET HIM AWAY" she collapses and goes unconscious. Tealc returns with a door for them to carry her on.  
  
Jack lightly touches her chin and sees the bruise forming there, a bruise that he gave her.  
  
"One two three lift, gently, gently" they place her on the door; everyone notices the blood on the floor and how damp her Jacket is with blood.  
  
"Lets move"  
  
By the time they reach the Stargate the sg7 team have already dialed home and are waiting, the door is now dripping with her blood.  
  
"How is she doing" Daniel asks Martuff  
  
"Not good, I feel that we might loose her"  
  
Hammond is waiting when they come through the gate when he sees Sam his mouth drops.  
  
"Place colonel O'neil in a cell immediately"  
  
"Its okay, I have cured him"  
  
"But not before I did this"  
  
Janet came rushing into the room.  
  
"Oh my god get a crash team in here stat" yells Janet  
  
"What happened to her?" Hammond yells  
  
"I shot her with this" he pulls out his gun and hands it to Hammond  
  
"Nurse get some o neg blood immediately, where is that gurney, oh shit stand back, put her on the floor I just lost her pulse" Tealc and Daniel lower her to the floor and Janet starts doing CPR, pushing her chest and breathing into her mouth. Jack starts to cry. Daniel feels helpless. The room is deadly quiet.  
  
"Sir I didn't mean to, I couldn't help myself, I had no control, what have I done"  
  
Hammond walks to Jacks side and takes his arm.  
  
"Come-on son lets get you checked out"  
  
The other doctor arrives with the gurney and a crash cart.  
  
"Charge to 200 clear" Janet zaps Sam and her body flies up in the air.  
  
Hammond and Jack turn to see if she is going to be ok.  
  
"Still no pulse, okay get her on the gurney we are not going to loose her" Janet sits on Sam's chest and continues CPR all the way to the infirmary.  
  
On the ramp is a pool of blood where Sam just lay.  
  
"Sir can I take you to the infirmary" a doctor said to Daniel taking his arm.  
  
"You all go and get checked out" Daniel lets go of the doctor and goes to Jack side, he looks like he is in a different world, Daniel takes his arm and walks him out of the room to the infirmary.  
  
When they get there Janet is still trying to get Sam's pulse back.  
  
"Charge to 300 clear" Jack catches a glance of Sam's body jumping in the air.  
  
"Okay we have a heart beat" Janet says with a smile.  
  
"Get the o neg. into her now and prep her for surgery"  
  
Jack lets out a breathe of relief that they have managed to get her heart going again.  
  
After a while Jack sees images of things that he said to Sam, awful things, then he remembers going into the weapons locker. Jack realizes then what he did and quickly checks his watch, only 3 minutes left before detonation.  
  
Jack runs up to Hammond office where Tealc is giving his versions of things that happened.  
  
"Colonel O'neil is they're something wrong," Hammond asks as Jack burst into the room.  
  
"You could say that sir, before I left I think I remember planting 3 explosive devices on the base"  
  
"What, where and how much time do we have"?  
  
"We will only have time to stop two out of the three, there is one in the power room"  
  
"I will go now O'neil" Tealc rushes out of the room and heads for the power room.  
  
"There is another in the command room and the third is in Carter's lab" "Lets get to the control room" Hammond and Jack rush out of the room, when they get to the room there is less than a minute left.  
  
Jack remembers where it is and pulls it out from under the desk; he defuses it with in seconds.  
  
"We wont be able to reach the last one sir, but at least it is not near anything bad"  
  
"Why did you place it in there"  
  
"I think that I wanted to get at Sam" Jacks eyes drop to the floor.  
  
Hammond rushed over to the tannoy system.  
  
"All hands this is general Hammond, there is an explosive devices in lab room one get away from that area now, it is going to explode, I repeat get away from lab room one it is going to explode, repair and fire teams get ready to stop the fire in 1 minute. All hands prepare for an explosion."  
  
Janet heard this in the surgery room. She had just started operating on Sam she lent over her just in case anything fell on her.  
  
After about 30 seconds there was a huge noise on the base, Hammond and Jack ran to the room, it had been completely destroyed, but thankfully that was all that had been damaged. Jack looked around at all of Sam's equipment, her experiments that lay all around the room in bits. He felt awful.  
  
Janet appeared from the operating room and headed to Hammond office where all of sg1 and Martuff are waiting.  
  
"Well doctor how is she" Janet takes off her headscarf and sits down.  
  
"Not good, I have had to remove her spleen and she has had a lot of internal bleeding, I have managed to stop that for the minute, she lost a lot of blood overall, plus she has a very nasty bruise on her head and two cracked ribs. The next 24 hours are going to be critical, I have had to put her on a ventilator to help her breath"  
  
"Can we see her" Jack asked. Janet was slightly pissed at Jack, she knew that it wasn't his fault but still her best friend is nearly dead because of him.  
  
"One at a time and only for a minute, she is not conscious yet, I don't expect her to be for a few hours"  
  
Jack told the guys that he wanted to go in first.  
  
The sight that was before him was nothing that he could imagine. Sam was hooked up to so many monitors she looked like the bionic woman. He walked slowly up to her side. She had a huge bruise on her head and a deep gash that had stitches on it.  
  
"Hey Sam, I suppose that I am the last person that you would want to hear from right now. I am so sorry, I don't know what to say" he moved forward and kissed her on the head  
  
"I shall be back later to see you and then we can sort it out."  
  
Jack left the room and Daniel walked in to say his few words.  
  
What was that strange noise, it sounds like a beep, voices I can hear voices, that sounds like Janet, now Daniel, I must be in the infirmity.  
  
"Janet, she is opening her eyes" Daniel shouted starting to panic.  
  
"Sam its Janet, now listen to me, you have got a tube down your throat, I need you to take a quick breath and breath out as much as you can, it is going to be hard because you have some broken ribs, but just do your best ok"  
  
Sam nodded and looked at Daniel  
  
"Its ok" he said reassuringly  
  
Sam took as best a breath as she could and exhaled. Janet pulled out the tube.  
  
"Daniel are you alright" Danny smiled  
  
"Its you I'm worried about we almost lost you"  
  
"Janet how am I doing?" Sam asked quietly.  
  
"Well we removed the bullet and I am sorry to say your spleen, you have a couple of broken ribs and a stitched head"  
  
"God he really did me in well, where is he, I hope that you caught him"  
  
"Sam Martuff found us and saved us before Jack could shoot us, Jacks cured now Martuff shot him with the green sphere gun thingy"  
  
"I'm not believing him a second time how do I know that he is him again, I believed it before and he tried to kill me"  
  
"He wants to come and see you"  
  
"No I don't want him anywhere near me"  
  
"But Sam he feels awful, he remembers everything, do you really think that Jack would do this to you"  
  
"Daniel I don't WANT HIM NEAR ME"  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go and talk to him, you rest well ok"  
  
"Thanks Daniel for being here"  
  
Daniel walked into the gym where O'neil was punching a punching bag. He watched for a while as Jack took out his frustrations on the bag. He slowly moved into the room.  
  
"Jack, she is awake"  
  
"Great let me just get changed and I will be there"  
  
"Umm Jack, I'm affraid that she does not want to see you"  
  
"I was afraid of that, what do I do Daniel"  
  
"I dont know"  
  
Later that night against his better judgement, Jack decided to go to the infirmary, Danielle and Tealc were already there, he heard Sam laughing as he came up to the door. It sounded wonderful slowly he turned the corner and walked into the room.  
  
Sam took but a few moments to see him and her expression changed, Daniel and Tealc picked up on her change and looked at where she was looking.  
  
"Jack damit she said she didn't want to see you"  
  
"I know Danielle, but I couldn't not say anything" As Jack walked up to her bed Sam started to shout.  
  
"Get out GET OUT KNOW. TEALC GET HIM OUT"  
  
"Sam please let me try to talk to you, apologize please"  
  
"TEALC PLEASE" Sam started to have trouble breathing and Janet came rushing over,  
  
"Sam are you alright, breathe slowly, DAMIT JACK GET OUT YOUR MAKING HER WORSE"  
  
Tealc stood up and turned to Jack "O'neil I think it would be wise for you to leave" Jack said nothing, he just walked out. After a couple of minutes Sam's breathing returned to normal.  
  
Sam you have to see him, he is hurting bad about this.  
  
"I'm sorry Daniel, but you have no idea of the things that he said to me, then he tried to kill me and finally he exploded my lab, not your lab, but mine on purpose, I couldn't risk believing him again"  
  
Daniel knew that by the looks of it SG1 was breaking apart and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
After two weeks in the infirmary Janet released Sam, she was ordered by her friend to go home and rest for two weeks, she had had no contact with Jack in all that time, he had sent her flower and notes, she gave the flower to Janet and ripped up the notes.  
  
When she was at home, she had a little bit of trouble walking around, but she was getting better.  
  
Jack had spent the whole two weeks locked up in his house. Not letting anybody see him. Daniel had come to the door but he couldn't get in so on the day that Sam was released to go home he brought Tealc round to Jacks house.  
  
"Tealc I need you to break down his door"  
  
"I will not, O'neil will be maddened by this"?  
  
"I hope so, I haven't seen him in a week and this should get his attention"  
  
"As you wish Daniel Jackson"  
  
Tealc pushed against the door and it gave way quiet quickly under his weight.  
  
Jack merely looked over at the door as Tealc and Daniel came charging in.  
  
"Come on in guys" Jack said.  
  
"Jack what the hell are you doing" Daniel walked in and sat down opposite his friend.  
  
"I'm having a drink and trying to figure a way to word my resignation"  
  
"Your what, Jack come on you have got to snap out of this"?  
  
"Snap out of what Daniel, do you have any idea of what I did, DO YOU, do you have any idea of how I feel, knowing that I put you all through so much hurt and pain, HUH"  
  
"Tell me then Jack"  
  
"You wouldn't understand"  
  
"Try me" after a long pause, Jack stood up and started to pace the room, Tealc had left giving his friends some privacy.  
  
"It was horrible, the hurt in her face. I remember everything, every detail now, it took a few days for it all to come back to me and when it did I didn't want to believe that I had been so bad."  
  
"What did you do?" Daniel asked  
  
"I told her such awful things, I told her to shoot herself, that I didn't love her, I even brought up personnel stuff that she had told me in confidence and threw it in her face whilst joking about it. I had such visions of different ways to kill her and even to have her"  
  
"Have her?"  
  
"Yes Daniel, you know what I mean"  
  
Daniel's eyebrows rose up  
  
"Oh god"  
  
Jack finally stopped pacing and sat down opposite Daniel.  
  
"Then when we got to the planet, I hit her with my gun and whilst she was on the floor I kicked her in the ribs, she was telling me to stop all the time she kept speaking my name, and when I raised my gun to shot her, she tried to talk me out of it, she said that she knew I didn't want to do this, but Daniel I really did, that what has scarred me the most, so I shot her, and the look of betrayal on her face is something I will never forget, so I dragged her to a hill and threw her down it she asked me not to leave her that way, all I could think of was how I was going to kill you and Tealc, so I left her there dying"  
  
Daniel was shocked by the story; Sam had not mentioned all of this.  
  
"Jack you have to talk to her"  
  
"How do I start Daniel, oh hi Sam sorry I shot you are we ok now"  
  
"I don't know Jack but you are going to have to do something, this is killing the pair of you" Daniel stood and walked to the front door.  
  
"Daniel"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Thank you for caring" Daniel smiled and gave a mock salute and left Jack to his thoughts.  
  
Sam walked slowly to the front door. With out checking who is was she opened the door.  
  
Jack stood on her porch.  
  
Sam tried to shut the door, but Jack was not going to be stopped.  
  
He lend on the door, in her weekend state she was no match for him. He pushed the door open and the force pushed Sam against her wall with a thud. Jack rushed in and shut the door behind him, he lent down to Sam who had slid down the wall and offered her a hand up. She looked at him with such contempt that he stepped back for a moment, then when he saw her struggling to get up he said.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud Sam take some help" he lifted her up slowly and placed her on her sofa.  
  
"Get out"  
  
"Sam please we need to talk"  
  
"Hang on a minute," Sam rose and walked to a locked closet, she opened the cabinet and took out her gun, and she aimed it at Jack.  
  
"Are you looking for this, do you want it so that you can finish me off for good"  
  
"Sam you can shoot me if you want, it would be better to put me out of my misery" Sam kept the gun trained on him.  
  
"I know that I have hurt you and I know that will never be friends again, but I want you to know that I have handed my resignation in to General Hammond, you don't have to be afraid of me being there from now on, but I just wanted you to know that, the things is said I never meant. I ...I love you Sam and I have since the moment I saw you i."  
  
"Shut your mouth now, if you loved me why didn't you stop yourself from shooting me"  
  
"Do you think I ever wanted to do them things to you, do you know what it was like when my memories came back to me, that I realized the things that I did to you, to the woman I am in love with, don't you think that I have thought about killing myself"  
  
"Stop, just shut up for a minute, how can I ever trust you again Jack, how can I ever trust you to guard my back when I am worried that you might put a knife in it"  
  
Jack put his head in his hands, and then stood up and walked up to her, he stopped when the gun was resting against his chest.  
  
"Jack don't"  
  
He put his hand on the gun and raised it to his heart.  
  
"Aim here, since all of this happened its not beating anyway." Sam looked into his eyes and saw the hurt in them. She slowly lowered the gun and let it hang by her side.  
  
"Tell me what you want me to do" Jack asked.  
  
"Get out and give me time" Sam said and took a step back. With that Jack turned around and left her house.  
  
Jack found it hard to keep the tears from falling as he left her house, it was unusual for him to cry about things but the past week it seems so natural to him.  
  
Jack got in his car and sped off down the street, he was not sure where he was heading he didn't care. The more he cried the faster he drove, as he wiped his eyes he didn't notice that he was going through a red light, he didn't notice the truck coming the other way.  
  
"Yes this is Janet Fraiser...Oh my god... which hospital.... I will be there in 10 minutes"  
  
Daniel knocked on Sam's door. She opened it and smiled when she saw him, but her smile faded quickly when she saw how awful he looked.  
  
"Daniel what's the matter"  
  
"Can I come in for a minute Sam"?  
  
"Sure" Sam stepped back and let him into the house.  
  
He walked into the living room and patted the sofa so that Sam would sit next to him.  
  
"Daniel what is going on you look like hell"  
  
"I have just come from the hospital"  
  
"The hospital"  
  
"Jack was in a car accident tonight, he went through a red light and was hit by a truck"  
  
Sam felt guilt immediate  
  
"He suffered head injuries, amongst other injuries and well... he is in a coma"  
  
Sam couldn't help but gasp.  
  
"Oh my god, this is all my fault"  
  
"No Sam, its not it was just an accident"  
  
"No you don't understand he was here tonight, about 2 hours ago and I told him to leave and give me time, he must have been distracted that's why he crashed" Sam stood and grabbed her Jacked.  
  
"I want to go and see him"  
  
"Ill take you now"  
  
When Sam entered the room General Hammond was at Jack's side looking sadly at him.  
  
"Sam how are you feeling"  
  
"Better sir thanks"  
  
"I'll give you a minute" Hammond stood and walked out of the room. Sam sat in the chair beside the bed. She took Jacks hand.  
  
"Jack I'm sorry, when you left tonight I realized that you were right, I knew that you would never hurt me on purpose. I.... I forgive you, but do it again and I will kick your arse" Sam said smiling.  
  
"Now that I have forgiven you, you go off and do something stupid like this, is this your way of getting out of an apology." Sam squeezed his hand.  
  
"As soon as Daniel told me that you had been hurt, I realized how much you mean to me, I love you Jack and I want you to get better"  
  
Sam stayed at his side all night; Daniel kept guard outside the room giving them privacy.  
  
When he opened his eyes he saw the nicest thing in the world. His Sam asleep by the side of his bed, his bed where the hell was he. He stayed there for 30 minutes watching her sleep, there were no worry lines on her face when she slept she looked 5 years younger.  
  
Sam stirred and opened her eyes, she saw Jack staring straight at her, then he smiled.  
  
"Jack your awake"  
  
"What am I doing here, and why do I have such a headache"  
  
"I'm sorry for what I have put you through," Sam said looking down to the floor.  
  
"No I'm sorry for what I have put you through" Jack said raising her chin.  
  
"I think that this round goes to Apohis, just don't touch one of them things again ok"  
  
"Whatever you say," Jack said smiling at her, he felt like a huge weight had just been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
"It will still take time for my trust to get where it was before"  
  
"I understand Sam"  
  
6 months later  
  
"Daniel what are you doing tonight, fancy going to see the new star wars film"  
  
"Sorry Jack got plans ask Tealc he might find it quiet funny"  
  
"Ok" Jack walked into the canteen to find Tealc in the top corner of the room  
  
"Tealc do you fancy going to see a film tonight"  
  
"I am sorry O'neil but I promised to show ensign Thomas some more defensive jaffa training moves"  
  
Jack was at a loss, the only person left was Sam, they had been working on there trust, and he had given her all the time she needed, he tried never to be alone with her in the Same room if he could help it. He never raised his voice, basically just took it slow.  
  
Jack found Sam in her new lab room. He knocked on the door so not to make her jump.  
  
"Sam I want to go to the cinema to see the new Star wars film, do you fancy going, there will be plenty of people around"  
  
"Do you have to keep doing that"?  
  
"What"  
  
"Don't think I haven't noticed that you have put distance between us, we haven't been alone since you come out of the hospital and now are you sure that you could spend a whole night in my company, or couldn't you stand it."  
  
Jack realised that she had got the wrong end of the stick; she thought that he didn't want to be alone with her when he was trying to make it easy for her.  
  
"Sam I think that you have got it wrong, I was trying to make it easy for you, so you didn't feel bad"  
  
"Ohh, well in that case I would love to go to the cinema with you"  
  
Jack picked her up at about 7.00pm and they headed in silence to the cinema, it was slightly awkward at first, then when they were in the que Jack started his usual joking. By the time the film started they were almost back in the swing of the way that they used to be. At the end of the film they felt very relaxed with each other. Jack walked her to her door.  
  
"Do you want to come in for a coffee"?  
  
"Id like that" Jack walked in after Sam and sat straight on the sofa.  
  
Sam came back a few minutes later with a coffee.  
  
"I quiet liked that film," Sam said unsure what to say next  
  
"Yeah it was really good" Jack replied  
  
"Sam"  
  
"Yes Jack"  
  
"I really missed this tonight"  
  
"I missed this too" Jack took her hands in his.  
  
"I missed you" Sam looked into his eyes, he slowly leaned forward looking at her lips, Sam responded the Same and slowly there lips met, the kiss was gentle at first, they both explored each others mouths then the kiss deepened, and they both got more hungry, there hands started to move over each other and before they new it they were in the bedroom.  
  
Jack awoke in the morning with Sam lying beside him smiling.  
  
"How long have you been awake"?  
  
"Not long", he stroked her face softly.  
  
"Do you want breakfast" Sam asked Jack nodded, as Sam stood Jack caught a glance of the bullet wound scar.  
  
Sam saw where his eyes were; she reached for his hand and placed it on the scar.  
  
"Its healed fine Jack, and I think so have we"?  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
With that Jack pulled her back into bed and they made love and slept for most of the day.  
  
The End 


End file.
